In recent years, studies on containerless levitation techniques as methods for producing a glass material are being conducted. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a method for vitrifying a barium-titanium-based ferroelectric sample by heating the barium-titanium-based ferroelectric sample levitated in an aerodynamic levitation furnace to melting by irradiation with a laser beam and then cooling it. As just described, the containerless levitation techniques can reduce the progress of crystallization of a material due to contact with the wall surface of a container and, therefore, can vitrify even materials that could not be vitrified by conventional production methods using containers. Hence, the containerless levitation techniques are noteworthy as methods enabling the production of glass materials having novel compositions.